


Virtuous Sin

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: A virtuous woman falls to temptation. A kind of sequel to KILL... Relena's POV.





	Virtuous Sin

Christian Woman Song by Type O Negative Another dark song/fic

Not all lyrics used. I own nothing.

This is an old favorite song and I just see a side of Relena in all of this.

I'm considering this a kind of sequel to KILL...a.k.a. Relena's POV.

Little bit twisted...but delish! Bruhaha!

Naughtiness ahead.

Rated M

**Song lyrics in bold.**

* * *

 

A cry breaks the silence as a newborn enters the world. The youngest member of royalty. A family of peace...the antithesis of violence.

The hope of a dynasty placed at the feet of the golden haired child.

A legacy of peace fought among the bloodiest of times.

Alas, the peace shattered. Enemies of their ideology murdered her family, yet she was saved.

Raised to be a proper daughter of peace in the political spotlight.

Prim and proper...a true lady. Always perfect, so much expectation.

Never a step out of bounds.

A bird in a gilded cage.

Where was her release?

 

**A cross upon her bedroom wall**

Born of royal blood, purity in human form.

**From grace she will fall**

Her demise fell from the stars, consuming her body, mind and soul.

 **An image burning in her mind**  

**And between her thighs**

Ruining her in the most delectable way.

Every night she yearned for him.

 **A dying God-man full of pain**  

**When will you cum again?**

She burned for her Angel of death.

The thrilling moment...when he claimed her innocence...she became irrevocably devoted.

**Before him beg to serve or please**

**On your back or knees**

Alight with fire only he can tame.

Angel of peace beseeched the Soldier of Hell to claim her as his.

**There's no forgiveness for her sins**

**Prefers punishment?**

**Would you suffer eternally or internally?**

Nothing in her life made her feel so alive...his bloodstained hands leaving a trail of heavenly sin on her snow white skin.

**For her lust**

**She'll burn in hell**

**Her soul done medium well**

**All through mass manual stimulation**

**Salvation**

Memories of his domination fueled her lustful thoughts.

Her King of death, the only thought that brings her to completion.

**What is hell in the face of such heaven between her thighs?**

He obsesses to taste her...to be buried within her...his only heaven.

**She'd like to know God**

**Ooh love God**

**Feel her God**

**Inside of here - deep inside of her**

**Jesus Christ looks like me**

He plays the Devil, but he's her God when he's deep inside.

 

 

Songwriters: Peter Thomas Steele Christian Woman lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
